<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sugar Pool by saintbernard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101789">Sugar Pool</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintbernard/pseuds/saintbernard'>saintbernard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Bottom!Wilbur, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Top!Jschlatt, not maintagging for reasons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:33:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintbernard/pseuds/saintbernard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I can't get enough of all your love<br/>A sweet sugar pool I'd love to drown in</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>374</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sugar Pool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first post here, I hope people like it! <br/>If you are against this sort of thing, then please don't read it. It's not for you. </p><p>Be kind.</p><p>Based off of Sugar Pool by Mom</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Schlatt was a sucker for those doll eyes Wilbur gave him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were a few beers down the line - fuzzy-headed and toying the line of lucidity. It felt as though the night had crawled up on them all too soon, hours lost to the dull hum of bad television and each other’s company. Wilbur’s long fingers tangled around the neck of his bottle, holding slack, the couch being the only real thing keeping it from falling and spilling. His focus was hardly on the drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, he watched Schlatt, doe-like, through the fringe of his dewy lashes. A shy smile played on his lips. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What’re you looking at?” The American laughed, extending a hand to brush Wilbur’s scruff of long hair out of his eyes, “If you can even see past all this shit.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>In an almost feline mimicry, he nuzzled his head into Schlatt’s hand, pushing his flushed cheek into the warmth of his palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so fucking cute, you know that?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Shut up…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bottle was taken gently from his hands and set with the empties on the table as the distance between them was closed. With a hand lingering on Wilbur’s cheek, Schlatt leaned in, brushing his chapped lips over Wilbur’s soft ones. There came a bolt of warmth through his body, an affection accelerated by Wilbur's clumsy move into his lap, dancing his tongue over the line of his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He set his free hand on the small of Wil’s back, slipping his fingers under the waistband of his jeans, scratching the soft down of hair at the base of his spine. Wilbur shivered, a whine breaking from his throat - a pure, sweet sound that had blood rushing to Schlatt’s cock. Some sentimental part of his brain mused that he wasted his money on booze - he could have gotten drunk on Wilbur instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he would never say that. Tired and tipsy as the man might be, Wilbur would find it in him to mercilessly tease such mawkishness. Schlatt broke the kiss, staring into Wilbur’s soft brown eyes, pupils blown in the dim light of the living room, shimmering with tender devotion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mine,” Schlatt’s words came in a voice hushed and firm, “All mine.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yours.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Wilbur spoke scantly above a whisper; breathy and dear. He could hardly hear over the heartbeat in his ears. Schlatt’s possessive streak always brought a heat through him, and either side of the man’s hips, his knees tensed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we get these pants off of you?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Schlatt’s thumbs hooked in the waistband, tugging down a little. Shimmying off of the couch, swaying softly in a beer-laden daze, Wilbur watched as his belt was slowly unbuckled, his trousers carefully undone before being slid down his trembling legs. He stepped out of them, kicking them under the coffee table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A high whimper came as Schlatt teased his fingers over Wilbur’s clothed erection, smirking as his fingertips brushed a damp patch near its head.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Look at you, Wil, all worked up for me.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He swallowed hard, a little embarrassed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At a laboriously slow pace, his boxers were tugged down. The elastic waistband gave an oddly pleasant pressure as it slid down his length, and finally, his dick sprung free. Wilbur sucked in a breath, looking away with an unshakable sheepishness. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Don’t get all coy with me, baby. It’s nothing you’ve not shown me before.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur grumbled, bashful as he crawled back into Schlatt’s lap, where greedy hands found themselves groping at his ass. He dipped his head to the crook of Schlatt’s neck, laving kisses over the skin. Schlatt’s head fell aside, freeing up space that was eagerly occupied with the brush of lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching to a drawer in the table, Schlatt pulled out a little bottle of lube. There was some humour in them being </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> prepared in advance, but last time they got carried away on the couch, spit wasn’t enough and Schlatt had to traipse up the stairs, and it felt like it ruined the flow of things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want me to do to you?” His voice had taken on a husky tone, carding his fingers through Wilbur’s shaggy hair and pulling his head up to look at him, “I can’t do anything if you don’t tell me what you want.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There was a devilish look across his face, smug as he watched Wilbur squirm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He always found it hard to get these words to his lips, and were there a way to break free of Schatt's hand, he'd hide his face in his neck again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me, pretty boy. Tell me what you want." </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Wilbur's cheeks were fully rouged. He swallowed hard, throat tight, a submissive whimper brewing in his chest. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Please, Schlatt… Please finger me."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He couldn't avert his gaze any further; it wasn't cast aside enough to escape the smirk that coated the man's face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, since you asked so nicely."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It was a bit fiddly to lube his fingers up from this angle, but if Schlatt was anything, it was persistent. He squeezed a glob out onto two digits, and rather unceremoniously smeared some over Wilbur’s taut hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Schlatt teased a fingertip inside, and already the man on top was whining, rocking his hips into the touch. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So eager. What a good boy.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The praise had his cock dripping with precum, blots staining Schlatt’s jeans. Wilbur tensed around the finger pressing deeper inside. He tried to relax, letting Schlatt pump the finger in and out as he sighed with pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was primed enough, Schlatt pressed a second finger inside. The cry the brit gave out was heavenly, enough that Schlatt couldn’t swallow his own growl of excitement. There was something so sweet in the way Wilbur fucked himself on his hand, rutting against his palm as he gasped and mewled into Schlatt’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur keened as the fingers in his ass scissored, and soon enough a third was sunk inside. With his pinky finger grazing the perineum, Schlatt curled the fingers inside, gently flexing as he sought out Wil’s prostate. He found it. With a desperate howl, Wilbur arched into the touch, mouthing along the line of Schlatt’s collarbone, snapping his teeth on the skin as the pleasure built to a crescendo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Schlatt took the man’s drooling cock in his free hand, jerking it slowly as his other hand kneaded inside him. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“S-Schlatt!” Wilbur cried, intermittently fucking into both stimulants, “Schlatt, I’m gonna cum. Please, Schlatt! Please!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You can cum. Good boy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melting under the praise and completely relieved not to wait, Wilbur’s cock lurched in the warmth of Schlatt’s hand, streams of semen spurting from the tip. He mewled and writhed as Schlatt continued to finger him, dragging out his orgasm, milking every drop he could from poor, trembling Wilbur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Schlatt drew his hands away, it became clear that it was all that held Wil up. Breathless, Wilbur slumped down on top of him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You alright there?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Mmn… Good. ‘m good.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Schlatt laughed, “You’ve fucking ruined my jumper.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh well. I’ll surely ruin more later.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I honestly had a lot of fun with this</p><p>If anyone has any requests for Lunch Club or DreamSMP, then please let me know!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>